


L'Appeso

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La prima vittima: una prostituta appena maggiorenne.





	L'Appeso

**Author's Note:**

> La Drabble partecipa alla [IG Drabble Challenge](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=62007739) indetta da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net)
> 
> \----
> 
> Sono uscita un po' dalla mia comfort zone XD non ho mai scritto thriller ma è stato divertente XD

La prima vittima: una prostituta appena maggiorenne. Occhi castani, labbra carnose e un make-up che la faceva sembrare più adulta.  
I capelli color del rame erano stati rasati malamente e le mani tinte di rosso.  
Le successive un uomo e una donna a una settimana l'uno dall'altra. Capelli fulvi tagliati frettolosamente, e i palmi sporchi di vernice scarlatta.  
Tutti e tre erano stati trovati in dei vicoli deserti, appesi a testa in giù nella macabra imitazione dell'Appeso dei Tarocchi.  
Il giornalista vedeva un pattern, e al tempo stesso sentiva anche la fredda lama della morte pendere sul suo collo mentre nascondeva i capelli rossi sotto un berretto.


End file.
